


Enigma

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [64]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspection, Twins, Unborn Twin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>He's her brother, all else fails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enigma

She didn't remember ever meeting Abel before. But surely she should have at one point or another, for he was her brother, her twin, and his death nearly ripped her heart out. She wept for him, deeply, and it did not matter what her Saints said or did to cheer her, the only thing that mattered was that he was gone, and she had killed him.

 

What sort of Goddess was she, to kill a brother she barely knew? Would there have been a way to stop him, or mediate between the gods to include him? Why was it she had taken such a shortcut?

 

Why hadn't she been wiser?


End file.
